Konoha School For The Gifted
by Neji's-Fanboy
Summary: We're all gifted. We have these things called A-Mechs. We're the key to save the world, and we're all only teenagers. We can do just about anything in the world. We're the only generation of A-Mech handlers that are alive. NejiTen, and other couples.


**Konoha School For The Gifted**

I walked in through the front door of the new school that I would be attending, and headed straight for the office. I walked through the doors, and felt the cold air conditioned air race at me, and blow my hair back. The cool air felt so godly, especially since it was around ninety degrees.

I notice a woman typing quickly at a computer. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a pretty plain outfit - A brown jacket with a white shirt underneath. I'm guessing she was also wearing a brown pair of pants. Anyway, I walk to the front of the counter that divided the room in half.

"Chie TenTen, your schedule is on the counter," The woman says, not looking up at me, already knowing who I was. I nod, and pick up my paper. I look at my schedule.

My homeroom was with a teacher named Hatake Kakashi, and was in room 201. I walk over to the magazine rack in the corner , and pluck up a school map. I look for my class, and spot my room number. It's on the complete other side of the school. Better get going now.

~X~

I walk through the door into my classroom, and notice other teens talking among themselves. No of them looked anything special. I walk in through the door, and set my messenger bag down at the only empty desk. First question, where's the teacher? I sit down at the desk, and placed my forehead on the wood of the top.

Suddenly, there was a loud "Poof!" sound a man with snowy hair, and a dark blue mask that covered his face and neck appeared in front of the class. Now _that _caught my attention.

"Sorry I'm late!" I swear, if he could, he'd sweat drop, "I had a hard time in traffic, you see..." The other students just looked at him like they believe him, with only four (including me) stared at him, with unbelieving eyes.

I looked at the sea of students, and I noticed that the other three students that didn't believe the teacher's crock looked like they were complete emotionless and stoic. I tried not to shudder at the thought that I was acting like _them. _

"Aha!" The teacher smiled, "It seems we have a new student! Welcome, TenTen!" The students looked at me, and I looked back at most of them. I saw that most of them had really odd hair coloring and eye coloring for Asian people.

"Uuh....Hi?" I said, and then they looked away, some were snickering and others were murmuring. I shrunk back in my seat, and looked around the class. I saw a girl with long blue hair in the very back, and she was (probably) asleep on the desk she was occupying.

The bell rang, and I stood up quickly. The other students gathered their things, and ran out. I organized my pile of books, and then left. Hatake-sensei gave me a quick nod with a smile, before ushering me out of the room.

~X~

I cracked open my science book as the teacher calmed the class down. Not by their choice, but because she made them. Literally. Most of the class was hyper-active, obnoxious teenagers that seem to only have gotten here because of what they can do. I rolled my eyes, some people just don't deserve their A-Mechs.

The teacher had long black hair, with red eyes. She looked at the students before continuing on with the lecture. I place my head on the book, and began to dose off.

Suddenly, a piece of paper was hitting the back of my head. I jerked my head up, and looked behind me. A blond boy with scars like whiskers was grinning at me. He stuck a paper in the chair, and then leaned back. I grabbed the paper, and unfolded it.

In messy handwriting it read "_Hey, 'sup?" _I wrote back quickly, "_Nothing. What's your name?" _I slipped in behind my back while our teacher was turned away from us helping another student with their homework. I chuckle. Really, they don't.

"_Uzumaki Naruto~!" _I hear a whisper behind me. I looked at the blond haired boy, and nodded. Uzumaki Naruto? I smiled, that was a pretty name. It fit the circles on his sweatshirt.

"_Yours?" _He whispered at me.

"_Chie TenTen_," I replied back. He nodded, and then grinned a toothy grin at me.

"I'm gonna be the best A-Mech handler ever!" He said. The students whipped around and shushed him, with a worried look in their eyes. I looked at the teacher and saw her eyes narrowing.

~X~

"TenTen~! Wait!" I hear Naruto yell at me from inside the class room as I make my way to leave the room. I turn around and wait for him. Damn, he's slow.

Suddenly, he flings himself out the door, and he collides right with me. I drop all my books, and Naruto drops his torn up notebook. I crouch down, listening to him apologize over and over. I pick up his journal and read the words scrawled all over it. "Naru's! No entering!" I slid it into his arms.

"It's okay, really." I walk away from him. I can hear boys whistling and cat calling at him. Oh, what have I done?

~X~

I open the door to my new room, and sit down on my bed. Its the one that doesn't have any band posters on the walls above it, or any decorations, it's just a plain, western-styled bed.

The door flings open, revealing my new roommates. Two girls, one with pink hair, and the other with long blond hair.

"I can't believe you though that, Sakura!" The blond yells at the pink haired, Sakura, girl.

The pink haired girl glares at the blond. "It's not my fault you spy on me, Ino!" She yells back. Oh, wonderful, my roommates hate each other. I lie on my bed, and cover my face with my pillow. I emit a loud sigh.

"Oh, look-y! It's the new girl!" Ino shouts, happily.

"My name's--"

"Ino and Sakura." I reply, without lifting the pillow from my head.

"I guess you already knew that...," Sakura said embarrassed. I can hear someone walk across the floor, and I hear their bed squeak.

"What's your Mech?" Ino asks me.

I lift the pillow from my face, and then sit up. "I can control most metals, have perfect aim with anything, and I'm magnetic when I want to be. You?" Ino grins.

"I read minds."

Sakura looks up. "I have inhuman strength and I can heal things."

"What kind of things?"

"I don't know, just things."

~X~

"You're such a prick!" I hear someone screaming through my wall. Eeh? I must have fell asleep. "You and your fucking ego! Get over yourse--!" Suddenly, a person is sent flying through my wall. Ino and Sakura look at me while I yelp slightly. I was scared, okay?

"You fucker!" The white haired boy shouted at the tan boy standing in the hole in the wall. He looked apathetically at the white haired boy.

"Oh, shut up." He said, before _sending his arm flying away from his body with string attached to it. _He grabbed the other boys arms and jerked him forward. He dragged him through the hole, and pulled him into the room.

"HEY! At least apologize for the huge hole!" I hear Ino shout at the tan boy.

"Sorry," I hear him say in his apathetic voice. This school is so messed up.

~X~

After the free time break, I walked into my English class. 209, Hatake Kakashi. Again. He was late, again. Wow...He's consistent. I sit at the spot I sat that morning and I placed my bag by me.

Suddenly, a red head boy appears with sand fluttering everywhere. He sits down next to me. His eyes are darkly lined with what appears to be eyeliner, and he was an odd tattoo on his forehead..."Love..." I nod at him, he glares at me. I shrink back. So much for being friendly.

Hatake-sensei still had not arrived and the other students were getting louder and louder by the minute.

I placed my head down on my books, and closed my eyes.

~X~

I feel someone jabbing me in the side. I look up drowsily and notice that it's the red headed kid that sat next to me. He nods up at the teacher. He had finally arrived. I look at the clock. There was only two minutes left of the class. I sigh, and pick up my bag.

"What's your name?" I ask the day walker, before getting a silent response. Then, I heard him mutter something. "What was that?" I ask.

"Gaara." He says slowly, and quietly before walking away. He looked almost embarrassed to even talk. I look at him sympathetically.

~X~

I walk through the hallway, and I see teens among teens talking and chatting casually. Suddenly, I felt someone push into my back, and I'm on the floor. Why do I keep getting run into to? I look up from the floor, and I see a boy with long brown hair and white eyes.

"Jeez, Hyuuga, so much for being able to see everything!" I stare into his eyes, and he glares at the person who called at him.

"Are you going to stop staring at me?" I hear him ask me. He has a deep voice...

"Wha-? Oh! Sorry!" I blush before gathering my books and standing up quickly. Silently, he bows low, his hair flowing over his back.

"I apologize," and with that he turns and walks away.

~X~

"So...," Sakura muttered to me."I saw you talking to Hyuuga Neji."

I looked up at her, with a confused look on my face. "Who?"

"Brown hair...White eyes. Hot face," She squeals at me. Oh, that guy. The one that runs into my, and acts like a cold bastard.

"So? What about him?" I ask her.

"What do you think about him?" She asked me.

I nuzzled my face into my pillow, and then muttered. "I just met him."


End file.
